


Take me home, Cas

by Cas_s_Honeybee, Dgray3994



Series: Blame it on Singer Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Hunters & Hunting, ugh ghost children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_s_Honeybee/pseuds/Cas_s_Honeybee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dgray3994/pseuds/Dgray3994
Summary: The girls are out on a hunt, but it seems like they need just a little help. Things escalate when the boys show up, and Gwen is left just a little traumatized... and so is Dean.





	Take me home, Cas

**Author's Note:**

> This is not porn, sorry guys. It isn't what the title suggests. A one shot in the Blame it on Singer series.

In a small town, somewhere in the northwest corner of Utah, Gwen and Jai invest what should have been a normal haunting. The usual suspects roam the home of Benton Borrows, which in itself holds a lot of history, but the fact that in the last month things have been popping up, disappearing and threatening the guests seem to have the local hunters stumped, so when in doubt, Bobby sent the girls a message and suddenly they found themselves knee deep in some pretty scary shit.

Three days into the investigation, Gwen stood outside the front steps as the Impala pulled up and the engine cut. With a blank stare, one which would have never given anything away to the casual onlooker, Gwen took a deep breath and watched as Dean stood, closed the door behind him and walked over, his hand arms automatically going around her waist as he pulled her in for a hug.

He stepped back, his green eyes meeting her in concern. “Is it really that bad?”

“Fucking ghost children,” she muttered before he pulled her back in. The one thing that always set her off was the prospect of actually having to deal with the angry, sad, or even demonic spirits of children, because what seven-year-old has unfinished business that would keep them from actually moving on. 

Sam walked up beside Dean, reached out and placed his hand on Gwen’s lower back before she took her face from Dean’s chest and looked up at the taller man. 

“Hey, Gwen.” Sam smiled and watched as she narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Don’t speak to me,” Gwen growled but there wasn’t any ire behind it, and Sam’s lips turned up in a small grin. “ _ You _ did this.”

“How did I do this?” Sam laughed.

“You sent her the information on the house,” Gwen reached out and poked him on the chest, “ _ you _ conveniently omitted the fact that there are small children involved and that they are  _ killing _ people… things!”

“Actually, in my defense, I gave all the research to Jai…” Sam paused, “speaking of, where is she?”

“In the basement,” Gwen answered, as if she was just sighing and completely done with the other hunter. 

“Wait,” Dean let her step back but the look of shock on his face was what made Sam hike the bag up and prepare to run into the building, “she’s in the basement… alone?”

“I’m sorry, have you met her? She does everything alone and  _ hello,  _ ghost children.”

“Good point,” Dean sighed.

“We should probably go in.” Sam sighed and headed for the door. He was worried, which was a valid emotion, the woman he cared for was in a life-threatening situation and he really had to get in there. 

Dean watched his brother disappear into the house, concern in his eyes, the desire to run after him, keep him safe which was ingrained into his blood was making him twitchy but the fact that he was holding tight to Gwen’s hand was what kept him grounded. Taking a deep breath, he licked his lips and turned to the woman beside him.

“Tell me what happened.” 

Gwen switched her weight, and looked lost in thought, showing him a side of her that only one other person had ever seen. She seemed vulnerable, lost, and scared… Dean reached out, placing the palm of his hand on her face. Gwen was actually, visibly  _ scared.  _

“What the hell?” Dean pulled her close, wrapped his hands around her again and squeezed until she had no choice but to fold into him, her lips against his neck. “You’re not going back in.”

“Dean,” she sighed, not sure if she was defeated or about to argue but she didn’t move, didn’t push back or pull forward and he took that as a win.

“Are you hurt?”

“They’re ghost, not much they can do to me.”

“They are still violent and yes there is a hell of a lot they can do to you, so I’m going to ask one more time, are you hurt?” 

“No, but Jai…”

“Let Sam take care of Jai.”

That got Gwen to step back and look up at him. Now, that was something new. Dean had this unhealthy obsession with needing to take care of all three of them, but when the prospect of Jai being hurt came up, he fumed. Gwen always passed it off as the older sibling syndrome that he carried in him, like Sam but worse, because at least he and Sam got along. Dean and Jai… that was some all together different dynamic.

“We were on the third floor,” Gwen started, finally untangled herself from the man’s massive arms and protective hold so that she could turn and look up to the row of third floor windows. “Last night, about 3:10…”

“Pretty specific timing.”

“It’s when all the activity starts and we verified this by looking up accounts. We’re not sure of the event that brought it on, meaning we’re not sure how they died but there has to be at least five spirits in the house, but,” she paused and looked back at him, “we don’t think they’re all kids, there’s just something more underneath the surface, something darker.”

“Great, demonic?”

“Darker.” Gwen sighed, which made even Dean give a slight shiver. “That floor is where most of bedrooms were during the time when this was an orphanage. After the sixty plus years of kids coming in and out, it became a rest home, which is when the deaths of the residence started to occur.”

“It’s a rest home, old people… they die.” 

“Not like this, it’s not… natural.” Gwen watched as Jai moved in front of the window on the second floor. She stopped, noticed the two outside and smiled, before plastering herself against the window, face smushed against the glass, palms flat. “Well, she’s not in the basement anymore.”

“What gave that away?” Dean smiled and the edges of her lips tilted up. Sam appeared beside  her in the window, grinned and pulled at her wrist, taking the two of them out of view once again. “So, old people and creepy kids. Go on.”

“Legend tells that the headmaster was a bit harsh on the kids, especially those who caught his eye.”

“Caught his…” he was silent for a moment, his eyes showing the thought process before he stopped suddenly and looked at her wide-eyed, “oh,” he stated, before it became disgusted, “ew!”   

“Yeah, so…” Dean shivered and moved to the back of the Impala, to create a distraction and grab the bags, but Gwen continued. “The problem is that Johannson got what he deserved. The caught the man in the middle of… oogling, but they never actually linked him to the disappearances of any other children.”

“Is that why you’re so creeped out?” 

Gwen shook her head. “It’s a long story. A very long story, and I’ll tell you later but right now, I just want to get this done and over with. So, if you have everything, let’s go inside.”

“Right,” Dean nodded and handed her the lighter bag before hiking not only his bag but also the weapons pack over his shoulder as the two of them headed in. 

The sound of heavy footfalls on the floor above them echoed through the empty building and Dean glanced at Gwen when she let out a deep sigh and shook her head. 

“What is going on?” Dean questioned as he followed the sounds from one corner of the hallway and back before it stopped at the top of the stairway.

“Just watch,” Gwen took a deep breath, steadied herself and then closed her eyes as the sounds started.

Jai hauled ass down around the corner of the carpeted stairway, hopped down two steps, her small feet echoing through the building as if elephants were stampieding and she sailed down over the last three before coming to a screeching halt, arms flailing as she slid across the hardwood floor, right in front of Dean.

“Heya, asshole.” She grinned, catching her breath. Gwen opened her eyes, looking highly unamused before the three of them looked up at Sam who made his way down the stairs at a normal pace, a cheesy smile plastered on his face. “So, did she fill you in?” 

“Hi?” Dean questioned as he greeted, unsure of exactly what he was supposed to say back that wasn’t the insulting little rant that was going on in his head. “Yeah, she told us about the crazy headmaster, anything you wanna add?”

“The highest amount of activity seems to be the third floor but you guys should really check out the basement, it’s batshit.” She took the weapons bag from Gwen and headed off to the left.

Sam stepped up beside them and watched as Jai paused, looked both ways at the end of the hallway and suddenly turned right, as if she had momentarily gotten lost. “Did she hit her head?”

“She lives in a constant state of concussed, that isn’t even an excuse anymore.” Gwen rolled her eyes and the three of them headed in the same direction of the small hunter. Once they arrived in the living room, something that looked more like a study than a place you would naturally find people lounging and watching television, Sam stopped in the doorway and smiled as the small woman frantically zipped around the room. “I may have forgotten to mention that she’s had about six cups of coffee in the last three hours alone.”

“She runs on adrenaline,” Dean sighed and dropped his bag on the nearest chair, “nothing new.”

“I heard that, douche.” Jai laughed and twirled around as she stood in front of a screen. “G, come look at this.” The two men stood back as Gwen stepped forward and Jai sat down, rewinding video of the basement. “Okay, check this out.”

“What exactly am I looking at?”

“Southeast corner of the basement, the curator called it the wine cellar.” 

Gwen rolled her eyes in disgust. “They always call it a wine cellar, it’s just secret way of saying it’s cold enough to store a body.”

“Well, it hides the smell, keeps it from decomposing as fast and the way they lock it up, even with the stench it makes it hard to get into.”

“The fact that the two of you are discussing this without even flinching is creepy.” Dean spoke up and both girls turned in their seat to eye them evilly. “Sorry, just making an observation.” He glanced at Sam and shrugged. “Carry on?”

“So, anyway…” Jai started and the two of them were back to looking back at the screen, “Watch this, let me know when you see…”

“What the hell was that?” Gwen snapped and nearly pushed Jai away as she moved the rolling chair from the front of the screen. Sam smiled moving up to get in on the action as Jai turned in her chair and eyed over Dean. 

The green eyed man narrowed his eyes at her, trying to figure out what her game was but Jai just stuck out her tongue and turned back to give her full attention to Gwen, who had gone off on a tangent already. 

“Got to be fucking joking, tell me you’re fucking joking…” she ranted, which could have been the middle or even the end of the ongoing irritation in the woman’s voice but Jai was just smiling. “Goddamn ghost children.”

“This is what I got, G, whoever this little tike it, he’s got some issues.”

“He’s  _ got _ red fucking eyes.”

“Which is exactly why I brought him up. Only demons can get that way, which means whoever he is, he’s cosplaying a kid.” 

“Demon kids?” Sam questioned.

“Ten  _ times _ worse than ghost children.” Gwen growled and Dean rubbed his hand up her back. 

“So, what are we doing?”

“Salt, burn, smoke it out, cleanse the house and go out for pizza.” Jai shrugged.

“I hate pizza!” Gwen mumbled, but Jai shook her head, knowing that it wasn’t even the pizza she was pissed at. “Wait, we’re going down there?”

“We’re gonna try.” Jai took a breath and looked at the boys, before she clapped her hands together. “So,” she grinned, “who’s going first?”

~~~~

Broken into pairs, Sam and Jai were the first ones down into the basement. Gwen and Dean stuck around in the living room, eyes glued to the cameras that were strung along the basement walls in order to track the movement of any spirits. 

**Basement**

_ “A shot in the dark, one step away from you.” _ Jai sung under her breath as she moved through the near blackness. She had the small LED light pointed in front of her, illuminating the solid cinder block walls, gun drawn ready to shoot off the salt rounds that were packed into the mag. Behind her, Sam was ever vigilant, watching not only her back but the areas behind and around her. “ _ A shot in the dark, always creeping up on you. _ ”

_ “Do you mind?”  _ Dean snapped through the linked ear-pieces.

“It’s a classic.” Jai laughed, making Sam snicker behind her. “Besides, Ozzy fits this situation the best.”

_ “Okay, let’s pipe down and get back to business. The faster we do this the faster we can get the hell out of here.”  _ Gwen snapped with irritation in her voice.

“Yes, Ma’am.” Jai quipped and there was silence on the line.

The closer they got to the corner the colder it got, to the actual point of Sam shivering. The drop in temperature didn’t seem to affect Jai because of the amount of coffee that was running through her system, but he could almost see the shaking of the gun in her hand. He placed his hand lightly on her shoulder and brought her to a complete stop before leaning down behind her. His warm breath caressed her ear as his hand moved, tracing down her arm, until his hand cupped under the grip of the gun.

“You might want to give that to me.” he whispered softly and felt her shiver as her hands started to release. He swiped it from her, tucked it behind his belt and kissed her softly on the cheek. “You gonna be okay?”

“Peachy,” she sighed, trying not to close her eyes against the feeling of his lips on her skin, but she could feel him suppressing a laugh. “Seriously, Sam, I’m fine.”

“Ah-huh, when we get done, you can show me just how fine you really are.” He slowly slipped away from her and Jai straightened up, gathered up her strength, and moved to step forward but the huff behind her and the sudden sound of silence made her whip around. 

Sam lay still on the ground, arms above his head, jaw slack. Sweeping the flashlight around, she slowly moved to his side and knelt down beside him. “G, we have an issue here.”

_ “Where are you? I told you not to step off camera!” _ Gwen snapped and Jai flinched at the sound in her ear, Sam, however never even moved. 

“Sam’s hurt and I can’t see shit,” Jai whispered, sweeping once more, “i’m gonna need some backup. There’s no way I’m making it out of here trying to tow a moose.”

_ “Jai, just stay put, we’re on our way.” _ Dean growled, and the only thing she heard in the background was the pounding of their boots on the wooden floors. 

“Yeah, I’ll wait right here then.” Jai rolled her eyes, put her back to the wall and tried her best to tug Sam against her. She managed to get his head on her lap and with one hand stroking through his hair, she kept a keen eye on her surroundings.  _ “ _ _ Shed a tear 'cause I'm missin' you I'm still alright to smile.” _

“Mmm…” Sam moaned, eyes closed tight in pain, and reached for the hand in his hair. 

“Shh, sit still,” Jai whispered, “your brother’s on his way.”

“Wha’ happened?” His voice was wrecked, definitely in pain and Jai leaned down, kissing him lightly on the head. 

“You thought it would be funny to hit your head on an overhead pipe, way to be observant, Mr. Fantastic,” she mumbled. 

“It wasn’t,” he sighed. 

“I know, Baby, I know.” She put her head back, continued to card her fingers through his hair. “Come on, Dean.” Sam moaned again and Jai ran her fingers over his cheek, down under his chin. “ Said woman take it slow, and it'll work itself out fine, all we need is just a little patience.”

“ _ JAI!”  _ Dean’s voice echoed through the stone corridor, but it was the beams of light flickered in the darkness that had her finally taking her eyes off from Sam’s face. “Jai?” Dean dropped beside his brother, reached up and caressed her cheek as he stared into her eyes. “You good?”

“Not the one laying on the floor, Dean,” she quipped but grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. “I’m okay, but slim here, not so much.”

Dean turned his attention to the man on her lap and placed his hands on his face. “Sam?” his voice shook with worry. “Sammy?”

“Dean?” was the weak response he got, “m’good.”

“Yeah, peachy.” Dean snickered and wrapped his arms around his brother’s shoulders. “Up you go, Sasquatch.”

With the weight removed from her, Jai got to her feet and instantly had the weight of a hand on her shoulder. Gwen stared her down, eyes narrowed as she scanned over the smaller hunter’s face. Jai suddenly shrugged her hand off, then swatted at her like a kid doing a fake cat-fight.

“Stop, G, I’m not hurt.” Jai huffed.

“Well, that’s a first.” Gwen rolled her eyes.

“Fuck off.” But there wasn’t any bite in it as the two of them turned and watched Sam and Dean try to maneuver through the tight corridors. “Think we should help them?”

“You realize he dwarfs you by at least a hundred pounds and a foot and a half, right, exactly what kind of help do you think you’re gonna be?” 

Jai snatched the Maglight from Gwen and twisted her palms around it. “I’ll man the flashlight.”

“Ass.” Gwen rolled her eyes and the two of them followed the boys. 

“I need one of you in front, I can’t see where the fuck I’m going.” Dean pulled Sam over, pinned him to the wall with his lower arm, keeping the man up as he stared at the girls. “Short stuff, it’s all you, in case Sam goes down, gonna need Gwen to help hold his sorry ass up.”

“But Dean, it’s dark!” Jai whined. 

Dean leaned down, close enough to whisper. “You’re a pain in my ass.”

“And you’re a douche.” But the smile on each of their lips killed any hostility.

“Go, now.”  His voice went low and Jai giggled, before she skipped ahead. With a frustrated exhale, Dean turned to Gwen. “Ready, beautiful?”

“Can we just get out of here?” 

“Absolutely.” 

Helping Sam to move, Dean grabbed his arm and pulled it around his shoulder before stepping into the dark. 

Gwen moved with purpose behind the boys, making sure to sweep the area for anything out of the ordinary, but she stopped dead in her tracks when the light started to flicker. She wasn’t a newbie in this but the way that it faded in and out seemed more like a bulb burning out instead of a spirit sucking the energy out of it. After whacking it three times on the palm of her hand and thinking about actually beaming it against the wall, the light brightened and suddenly the room lit up.

Where the hell were the boys? Where was Jai?

“Hey?” Gwen put her finger against the com and listened to the static. “Dean?” Nothing, nothing but white noise. “Jai?” Again, what was returned was near silence. “Fuck!”

Gwen moved through the hall, heading in the direction of the stairway but she came to a complete stop when she ran straight into the wall. Pissed, growling, and in a panic, she pulled the custom made iron blade from the calf of her boot, twisted it in her hand and turned, putting her back towards the wall.

The flashlight moved, sweeping left to right and back before Gwen gave up on calling to anyone through the ear pieces and concentrated on finding a way the fuck out of there. She took two steps forward, only two steps before her light passed the figure standing at the end of the hall. She sucked in a breath, her heart beat wildly and slowly she focused that beam on the figure that stood, menacingly, at the end of the hall.

He wasn’t more than four foot tall, but the way he stared at her reminded her of the evil little child from Pet Cemetery. Bowl cut hair, pale face and dark rings around his glowing red eyes. His small lips were curled up in a cruel smile and suddenly he brought his hand up, revealing the gleaming blade. Gwen twisted the blade handle in her hand and readied herself for a fight but as the boy flickered in and out she realized she was way in over her head.

“CAS!” The boys might not have been able to hear her and she was totally cut off from Jai, but there was one person that never ignored her calls. 

The boy inched closer, crisscrossing the space to keep her thrown off but just as he reached a distance small enough to strike out, the sound of wings filled the narrow hall.  Cas stood straight, his left side to Gwen, his right to the boy and his eyes locked on the woman. 

The boy materialized again, swinging his tiny arm towards the angel.

“CAS!” Gwen warned and watched the knife slice through the fabric of Cas’ coat. The angel looked down, tilted his head as if he were making sure the material wasn’t bleeding, or about to die. Yes, it absolutely looked as if he were checking over a loved one for a fatal injury before he scowled, his lips drew to a thin line and he reached out a hand.

Ghosts were non-corporeal, or so they said, but Cas’ hand, those long fingers covered the boy’s face, bore down into his hair and those blood red eyes were suddenly white with the power that flowed from the angel. 

Cas stepped back, as the light began to flow through the boy, creating vein like tendrils throughout his body, before the spirit suddenly exploded.

The angel turned to Gwen, her face beet red with anger and she clenched her fists when he stepped closer.

“Are you okay?” He questioned softly as his hand landed on her neck, thumb caressing her cheek.

“Okay?” She snapped, “I’m stuck in a dark basement with fucking ghost children and you’re really asking me if I’m okay? No, I’m not okay and should I really need to reiterate the fact that there are fucking  _ ghost _ children? You know how much I hate them! And then Dean is gone, and Sam is hurt and Jai, well, Jai went and disappeared. What the actual fuck, Cas? I don’t know if they are alive or dead or if there are more ghosts and you know what, I don’t care, I don’t care. Get me the fuck out of here. I want to go home, I don’t wanna be in a dark basement in the middle of buttfuck nowhere with ghost children!”

“Gwen, calm down.” His other hand came up and he pulled her close. With a flash, they were standing in the middle of the living room. Sam lay on the couch, Dean took up what space he could on the couch beside Sam’s hip, checking him for injuries, but it was Jai that paced.

“Gwen!” Jai was full of nervous energy, “oh, thank God.”

“No!” she snapped, “thank Cas.” She was so wound up she didn’t really see that she was yelling… still yelling. “I want to go home, can’t you just let me go home?” 

“We can go home, Gwen.” Cas whispered.

“You didn’t tell me there were ghost children, Jai, you brought me here and you did this.” Gwen snapped but Jai never flinched. “I was in a basement, I hate basements, I hate kids and I hate this fucking house. I need to go.” Gwen suddenly grabbed her bags, which gave Cas a chance to send some healing vibes to Sam, who slowly opened his eyes before Gwen had her hands on the trench coat. “We’re going home. I need to go. I’m so done with children. Take me home…” she growled, “now!”

Cas popped her out of the room, leaving the three hunters completely stunned until the rumbly sound of an engine filled the silence.

“Dean,” Jai whispered, her voice full of confusion, “isn’t that your car?”

Dean stood, reached for the keys that should have been in his jacket pocket and not only found his keys missing, but his jacket as well.

“Fuck!”

The end. LOL 

 


End file.
